Forget The Past
by diamonddiadem11
Summary: Karena hidup kita harus tetap berlanjut, meskipun orang yang berharga bagi hidup kita telah tiada/Sequel for 'Immortality Potion' and 'Penyesalan Scorpius Malfoy'/Absurd summary/Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Forget The Past**

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Semuanya punya Mom Jo.

Cast : Scorpius Malfoy a.k.a himself

Alexandra Nott (OC)

WARNING : Typo merajalela, absurdness, gajeness, lebayness. Kalo gasuka pairing-nya, gausah dibaca ya..

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Forget The Past © diamonddiadem11

**Scorpius PoV**

Hidupku setelah Rose Weasley tiada, selalu terasa kosong,…

Terasa hampa

Hari-hariku selalu kulewati dengan mengurung diri di kamar murid Putra di asrama Slytherin.

Tapi, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Professor McGonagall mengangkatku menjadi Ketua Murid Putra. Katanya, Ketua Murid Putra yang sedang menjabat sekarang, mengundurkan diri. Tapi, kenapa harus aku yang dipilihnya menjadi ketua murid ?

Emm, jika aku Ketua Murid Putra, lalu siapa Ketua Murid Putri-nya ?

Apakah dia kelas 6 atau kelas 7 ?

Kuharap bukan dari angkatanku.

Hari ini, aku mulai memindahkan barang-barangku dari asrama Slytherin ke asrama Ketua Murid Putra. Tenang saja, aku dibantu oleh temanku yang setia ini, kok.

Selesai memindahkan barang, aku dan Frank Longbottom (anak pertama Professor Longbottom dan Mrs. Hannah Abbot) mulai membereskan kamarku.

"Well, Scorp. Kau sekarang menjadi Ketua Murid Putra. Bagaimana bisa ?" tanyanya tanpa memandang kearahku.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja, Professor. McGonagall mengangatku menjadi Ketua Murid Putra. Katanya, Ketua Murid yang lama mengundurkan diri."

"Anyway, Scorp. Kalau kau Ketua Murid Putra, tentu ada Ketua Murid Putri, kan ? siapa Ketua Murid Putri itu ?"

"Aku" kali ini sebuah suara lain menjawab pertanyaanku.

**Alexa PoV**

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa, sih Professor McGonagall menyuruhku menggantikan Ketua Murid Putri yang lama ? Dan kenapa Ketua Murid Putri yang lama harus memutuskan untuk focus ke Quidditch ? Dan apa sih, bagusnya Quidditch itu ? Hanya membahayakan nyawa saja.

Well, hari ini aku mulai memindahkan barang-barang milikku dari asrama Ravenclaw ke asrama Ketua Murid, dan sampai sekarang, aku belum tahu siapa yang menggantikan Ketua Murid Putra !

Aku memindahkan barangku dengan dibantu oleh Emily Vance, salah satu teman dekat dan teman satu asramaku.

Emmm,, kenapa ruangan asrama Ketua Murid begitu sepi ?

Atau mungkin, Ketua Murid Putra belum memindahkan barangnya kesini ?

Ahh, sudahlah, lupakan saja !

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang serta kamarku sendiri, aku dan Emily pergi ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang.

"Alexa, Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Putri begini ? di pertengahan tahun ?'

"Aku juga tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Professor McGonagall, katanya, sih, Ketua Murid Putri sebelumnya memutuskan untuk lebih memfokuskan diri ke Quidditch. Jadi, dia mengundurkan diri"

"Hey, apa kau sudah tahu, siapa yang menjadi Ketua Murid Putra ?"

"Tidak, dan aku tidak berusaha mencari tahu"

"Hey, aku ke kelas Transfigurasi dulu ya, Bye Alexa"

"Bye, Emily"

Setelah Emily pergi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid, siapa tahu, Ketua Murid Putra sudah berada di sana.

Aku mengucapkan kata sandi, lalu langsung masuk ke ruangan asrama Ketua Murid.

Tapi, tunggu dulu, aku mendengar suara,

"Anyway, Scorp. Kalau kau Ketua Murid Putra, tentu ada Ketua Murid Putri, kan ? siapa Ketua Murid Putri itu ?" tanya suara itu

Scorp ? Scorpius Malfoy, maksudnya ?

Scorpius Malfoy menjadi Ketua Murid Putra ?! Oh My God, ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupku !

"Aku" langsung saja aku menjawab pertanyaan dari orang itu—yang ternyata adalah Frank Longbottom-.

**Scorpius PoV**

"Aku" saat sebuah sura menjawab pertanyaan Frank, aku langsung mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Alexandra Nott ?"

"Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat, aku, menjadi Ketua Murid Putri, menggantikan Isabelle Hills, yang mengundurkan diri karena ingin focus bermain Quidditch"

"Jadi kau, adalah partnerku ?"

"Kurasa, itu sudah sangat jelas, Mr. Malfoy" katanya dingin dan angkuh

"Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik, Ms. Nott" jawabku tidak kalah dingin dan tidak kalah angkuh.

Alexandra PoV

Sebenarnya, aku dan Scorpius Malfoy itu cukup dekat, tapi, kami mengganggap satu sama lain adalah saingan. Baik dalam hal pelajaran, Quidditch, apapun itu.

Tapi sekarang ?

Kami _dipersatukan._

Kami yang biasanya berlomba angkuh dan dingin.

Kami yang biasanya selalu bersaing.

Tapi, akhir – akhir ini, aku sedikit bersimpati dengannya. Dia selalu mengurung dirinya di asrama Slytherin, keluar hanya untuk kekelas dan makan. Mungkin, dia masih tidak bisa merelakan kepergian Rose. Orang yang amat sangat dia cintai.

Sebenarnya, aku juga kaget saat mendapat berita bahwa Rose Weasley telah meninggal. Bagaimana tidak ! Rose Weasley adalah salah satu teman dekatku, kami saling mengenal, bahkan sebelum kami menerima surat penerimaan kami di Hogwarts.

Apalagi, setelah tahu bahwa,

Yang membuat Rose Weasley meninggal adalah, orang yang dia sayangi, yang dia cintai.

Yeah, mungkin tidak secara langsung, tetapi, siapa yang mengucapkan mantra Sectumsempra ?

Scorpius Malfoy

Siapa yang mengaku bahwa ia tidak mencintai Rose ?

Scorpius Malfoy

Siapa yang lebih memilih Lily Potter daripada Rose Weasley ?

Scorpius Malfoy !

Jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa dan darimana aku bisa tahu semua ini, sedangkan saat itu aku sedang ijin pergi.

Tentu saja, aku membacanya dari diary Rose.

Sehri setelah aku mengunjungi makam Rose Weasley, aku pergi mengunjungi The Burrow, dan tak disangka, Aunt Hermione menitipkan diarynya kepadaku, ia bilang 'berikan ini kepada orang yang Rose sayangi dan Rose cintai.'

Itu artinya, aku harus memberikan diary ini kepada Scorpius Malfoy !

Sebenarnya sih, aku mau-mau saja, tapi, dia nanti pasti ke-GR-an ! makanya aku jadi malas dekat – dekat dengannya !

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Kayaknya segini dulu deh ya, ini bikinnya malem-malem lohh jam 10- stengah sebelasan gituuu.. u,u

Inspirasi fic init uh dari sebuah film, yang maknanya 'kehidupan kita harus tetap berjalan dengan baik, meskipun orang yang kita sayangi dan kita cintai, telah tiada'

Habis selesai nonton itu film, aku langsung punya ide untuk bikin fic itu !

Oh ya, di film itu juga, dia bilang 'setiap kata adalah bagian dari sebuah gambar, dan sebuah kalimat adalah sebuah gambar, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah membiarkan imajinasimu berkembang. Itu kalau kau mempunyai imajinasi' widihh,, itu quote cocok banget buat author yang kerjaannya nulis fanfic.

Hey, udah kepanjangan.

Review yaa !

Gracias, Merci, Danke, Dank u, Gamsahabnida, Xie-xie, thank you, Terima kasih **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forget The Past**

Disclaimer : I own nothing, semuanya jelas punya mom Jo.

Warning : typo merajalela, absurdness, gajeness, lebayness, dramaness.

Hay hay hay, aku kembali lagi dengan chappie 2 ! semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan, ya ! Maaf juga, aku update-nya kelamaan ya ?

Yaupin, ga usah kebanyakan omong, baca aja langsung !

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Forget The Past © diamonddiadem11

**Alexandra PoV**

Aku bangun terlambat ! aduhh, gawat sekali ini ! Masa Ketua Murid Putri—yang baru saja diangkat—terlambat masuk kelas ?! Itu sungguh-sungguh tidak lucu !

Well, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, ini saatnya untuk memikirkan, bagaimana aku bisa sampai di kelas Ramuan tanpa terlambat.

Aku segera berlari menuju kamar mandi Ketua Murid, harusnya, sih, si Scorpius itu sudah berangkat,-kalau dia tidak terlambat bangun juga—sudahlah, aku tidak peduli dia masih disini atau sudah berangkat, pokoknya aku bisa mandi lalu pergi ke kelas Ramuan tanpa terlambat !

Tapi, kenyataannya,

Scorpius masih disini, dan dia juga baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat sekali ia juga baru saja bangun. Kami bertatapan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berlai bersamaan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku duluan, Malfoy" kataku sambil masih berebutan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi

"Hah ? Sudah jelas aku duluan yang memegang handel pintu, Nott !" hardiknya padaku

"Tapi, aku duluan yang terbangun, Malfoy !"

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku duluan !"

"Aku duluan, Malfoy. Tidak bisakah kau mengalah kepada perempuan ?!"

"Tidak"

"Berarti kau banci" kataku mengejeknya.

"Hey, aku bukan banci !" katanya sambil melepaskan handel kamar mandi. Kesempatan ini langsung kumanfaatkan untuk merebut handel kamar mandi tersebut dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Sialan kau, Nott !" teriaknya dari luar kamar mandi

"Aku duluan ya, Malfoy, selamat menunggu" balasku dari dalam kamar mandi.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Aku berlari agar sampai tepat waktu di kelas Ramuan. Tiba tiba saja,

Brukk—

Aku menabrak seseorang, oh ternyata dia, Albus Potter, salah satu sahabatku juga. Yah, bukankah aku pernah bilang, bahwa aku dan Rose cukup dekat ? Karena itu juga, aku bisa kenal dan bersahabat dengan Albus Potter, yang notabene adalah sepupunya.

"Al, maafkan aku, ya. Aku tidak sengaja, aku buru-buru" aku meminta maaf kepadanya sambil memunguti buku-bukuku yang berserakan karena terjatuh dari tasku.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Alexa, santai saja" balasnya ramah sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Yasudah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Bye, Al. Aku duluan" Pamitku pada Al

"Ya, bye juga" balasnya.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi aku merasa, tadi saat aku sedang berbicara dengan Al, ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku,

Dan seseorang itu adalah

Scorpius Malfoy.

**Scorpius PoV**

Sial, aku bangun terlambat. Karena mengerjakan essay Ramuan tentang kegunaan-kegunaan bezoar, aku jadi terlambat seperti ini. Sudahlah, aku harus mandi lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju kelas Ramuan.

Langsung saja aku berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Dan ternyata, Alexa juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Kami bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dan…

Hap ! aku berhasil menggapai handel kamar mandi lebih dahulu,

Tapi,

"Aku duluan, Malfoy" katanya sambil masih berebutan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi

"Hah ? Sudah jelas aku duluan yang memegang handel pintu, Nott !" hardikku padanya

"Tapi, aku duluan yang terbangun, Malfoy !"

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku duluan !"

"Aku duluan, Malfoy. Tidak bisakah kau mengalah kepada perempuan ?!"

"Tidak"

"Berarti kau banci" katanya mengejekku

"Hey, aku bukan banci !"

Dia mengejekku banci. Sialan, tanpa sadar, kulepaskan handel pintu kamar mandi—yang langsung direbutnya, dan ia masuk ke kamar mandi-.

Sudahlah, daripada aku terlambat, lebih baik aku menggunakan kamar mandi di asrama Slytherin.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Aku mandi secepat kilat, lalu berganti pakaian secepat kilat juga. Aku langsung menyambar tasku yang kuletakkan di sofa asramaku.

Aku langsung berlari agar tepat waktu untuk sampai di kelas Ramuan. Tapi, tunggu, mataku menangkap sesuatu-seseorang, sepertinya-siapa itu ?

Oh, Albus Potter dan Alexandra Nott.

Entah kenapa, dadaku rasanya seperti ditonjok. Sesak rasanya. Tapi kenapa ? Cinta ? Tidak mungkin, aku masih sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai Rose Weasley. Tidak mungkin aku secepat itu mencintai orang lain.

Hey, mereka tertawa bersama !

Sungguh, aku tidak rela ! Pasti ini karena Al adalah rivalku, dan aku sudah menganggap Alexa sebagai adikku sendiri.

Kakak mana yang membiarkan adiknya tertawa bersama rivalnya ?

Ya, tentu, sudah jelas kalau ini hanya rasa sebatas kakak dan adik, sebatas teman, sebatas sahabat, partner, yah apapun itu, lah, pokoknya, yang pasti ini bukan cinta-cintaan !

Karena aku masih sangat mencintai Rose Weasley !

**Alexandra PoV**

Untung saja aku masuk kelas tepat waktu, hanya 5 menit sebelum Profesor Slughorn masuk kelas.

"Well,hari ini kita akan mencoba membuat Felix Felicis. Kita harus bekerja berpasangan."

Langsung terdengar sorak sorai teriakan anak-anak, ada yang setuju, ada yang menentang.

"Pasangannya akan kupilihkan" langsung terdengar desah kecewa dari seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Mr. Potter, dengan Miss. Longbottom"

"Mr. Longbottom, kau dengan Ms. Goyle"

"Mr. Crabbe dengan Ms. Vance"

Aku sudah tidak mendengar lagi kata-kata Profesor. Slughorn, sampai ia bertanya

"Adakah yang belum mendapatkan pasangan ?"

Spontan saja aku langsung mengangkat tanganku.

"Miss Nott ? Hanya Miss Nott ?"

Dan seketika saja pintu ruangan terbuka, dengan Scorpius yang berlari masuk.

**Scorpius PoV**

"Maafkan saya, Profesor. Saya sedikit tidak enak badan, sehingga saya mengunjungi Rumah Sakit terlebih dahulu" bohongku agar selamat dari detensi.

"Tak apa-apa, nak. Nah, sudah jelas, kan, Miss Nott, kau berpasangan dengan Mr. Malfoy ?"

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, yang jelas, setelah itu, Alexa memandangku penuh amarah. Aku langsung meletakkan tasku di bangku di sebelah bangkunya.

"Alexa, sebenarnya, kita dipasangkan untuk apa, sih ?" tanyaku pada Alexa

"Membuat Felix Felicis, Scorp" jawab Alexa singkat

"Tapi itukan memakan waktu"

"Ya, itu berarti, kita harus bekerja sama sampai Ramuan itu selesai"

"Oh, anyway, terima kasih, ya, Karena kau sudah membuat aku terlambat" kataku sarkasme

"Sama-sama, Scorp. Terima kasih juga karena kau sudah memperhatikanku dengan Al tadi"

"Kau tahu ?" kagetku

"Jelas saja, kau tahu tidak ? Bau parfummu itu dapat dicium dari jarak puluhan meter ! Dan catat, aku sudah satu asrama denganmu selama 2 minggu, itu artinya, aku sudah mencium bau yang sama selama 2 minggu, itu membuatku hafal bau parfummu !"

"Ya, aku memang memperhatikanmu, Tapi kau jangan GR dulu ! Aku sudah menganggapmu adikku sendiri. Dan orang orang tahu, aku dan Al adalah rival, jadi, kakak mana yang akan membiarkan adiknya tertawa bersama dengan rivalnya ?"

"Yah, aku juga tidak GR, Scorp ! Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau ambil bukumu dan lakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Profesor Slughorn !"

**Alexandra PoV**

"Alexa, sebenarnya, kita dipasangkan untuk apa, sih ?" tiba-tiba Scorp bertanya padaku

"Membuat Felix Felicis, Scorp" jawabku singkat

"Tapi itukan memakan waktu"

"Ya, itu berarti, kita harus bekerja sama sampai Ramuan itu selesai"

"Oh, anyway, terima kasih, ya, Karena kau sudah membuat aku terlambat" katanya sarkasme padaku

"Sama-sama, Scorp. Terima kasih juga karena kau sudah memperhatikanku dengan Al tadi"

"Kau tahu ?" dia terlihat kaget

"Jelas saja, kau tahu tidak ? Bau parfummu itu dapat dicium dari jarak puluhan meter ! Dan catat, aku sudah satu asrama denganmu selama 2 minggu, itu artinya, aku sudah mencium bau yang sama selama 2 minggu, itu membuatku hafal bau parfummu !"

"Ya, aku memang memperhatikanmu, Tapi kau jangan GR dulu ! Aku sudah menganggapmu adikku sendiri. Dan orang orang tahu, aku dan Al adalah rival, jadi, kakak mana yang akan membiarkan adiknya tertawa bersama dengan rivalnya ?"

"Yah, aku juga tidak GR, Scorp ! Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau ambil bukumu dan lakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Profesor Slughorn !"

Oh, adik, ya, tentu saja, aku hanya adik di mata Scorpius. Hanya adik. Ingat itu, Alexa, hanya adik !

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hay, semuanyaaa ! I'm back with chapter 2 ! Gimana gimana ? klasik banget yah, ide ceritanya ? Mungkin ya, tapi tunggu aja, aku bakalan bawa gebrakan baru di chapter selanjutnya !

Sebenernya, cerita ini pengalaman pribadi loh, aku di pihak Alexa. Jlebb banget sih awal-awalnya, tapi lihat nanti, endingnya !

Pokoknya…. Review ya guys !

Gracias, Merci, Danke, Dank u, Gamsahabnida, Xie-xie, thank you, Terima kasih.**  
**


End file.
